


I'm With You

by letsdothepanic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Luna Lovegood, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lazy Mornings, Mentions to background Hermione/Ron, Mentions to past Ginny/Harry, POV Ginny Weasley, Queer Themes, Relationship Discussions, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdothepanic/pseuds/letsdothepanic
Summary: A lazy morning in which Ginny thinks back on her life, on being queer, and on how lucky she is to have Luna by her side.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61
Collections: Femmefest 2020





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evening12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/gifts).



> i would like to thank RJ for the beta read, and kev for the autism sensitivity read. 
> 
> to my giftee: your wishlist was really inspiring, and it got me thinking of ginny's life and her and luna's history together. in the end, it became a little study of ginny's character from the perspective of her relationships, which was fun to develop and write. i hope you'll enjoy this fic! ♡
> 
> another great big thanks to the mods, for organising this fest & promoting the creation of WLW content for this fandom! ♡

There was a time when Ginny didn’t know this was an option. Liking both, that is. 

She always knew she liked boys; that wasn’t hard to figure out. She heard the stories her mum would tell her about wizards and witches who fell in love, and attended innumerable family weddings, and imagined herself with some nice boy who’d be brave and strong and handsome. She had a pash for a muggle boy from the village before going to Hogwarts, and then a crush on Harry, and then there were Michael and Dean, and then— then Harry, again, and for a long time there was only Harry in her life. 

Ginny likes men, she knows that; always has known. It wasn’t hard to figure out. It didn’t take any soul searching, or awkward conversations. 

She remembers it to this day, that one awkward conversation with her mum at age 12, when she mentioned that maybe she might find cousin Lou’s girlfriend attractive in a less than platonic way. 

‘Don’t be silly, dear! That’s normal for girls your age, to look up to other girls and want to be like them. Maybe we can let your hair grow out like hers, now that you’re getting better at taking care of it. What do you say?’ 

Mum was terribly sweet about it, and it made sense at the time. Cousin Lou’s girlfriend had the prettiest blonde hair, after all. Long and wavy, golden and shiny. She had pretty eyes, too, and she wore dresses that mum would never let Ginny leave the house in. Auntie Muriel called her a hussy once, but Ginny didn’t share her opinion at all. 

At this point in her life, Ginny knows her crush on her cousin’s girlfriend was just as valid as the one she had for Nev in year three, and that the way her heart soared when the girl spent the whole night of uncle Bert’s wedding talking to Ginny was just the same as the way her stomach squirmed when Nev asked her to the Yule Ball, back in ‘94.

On a rational level, Ginny knows all of that. And she’d say she’s a fairly rational person, too. At least for a Gryffindor. 

Yes, she can be impulsive sometimes, and yes that does come in handy when you’re playing high stakes Quidditch — but Ginny’s learnt to leave her emotions aside when she needs to be rational, and that’s one thing she would say is one of her main personal strengths. 

It’s what changed her from a frightened little kid who had her mind invaded by a psychopath into a fearless and bold combater; not only a soldier but a commandant, who put herself in the line of danger to protect others during her sixth year at Hogwarts. 

Ginny takes a lot of pride in the way she stood up to the Carrows, learnt forbidden magic to keep others safe, and then sent at least a couple of Death Eaters to their grave on the night of the Battle. 

_At least stun if you aren’t prepared to kill._

The words hadn’t been yelled at _her_ , but professor Lupin’s voice still rings familiar to Ginny over ten years later, in a memory fogged by the sight of George, unconscious and bleeding; the metallic smell of his drenched robes clinging to the back of her throat. 

She doesn’t think she was prepared to do it, but she also doubts anyone who’d been in Dumbledore’s Army would have been, either. 

And still, they won. And Ginny takes pride in knowing she was a part of it. 

Though there isn’t much pride when she thinks of nightmares it gave her, or Harry for that matter. Ginny doesn’t miss the first year or so of their relationship, when they both hid away from the world and almost drowned one another while trying to feel better. 

She misses Harry sometimes, still, but not so often these days. 

‘Good morning, beautiful,’ Luna calls from the threshold of their bedroom door. ‘What’s got you so frowny this early in the day?’

She looks pretty today, Ginny decides instantly, eyeing Luna’s loose night robes and mismatched woollen socks. One of them is a deep teal shade, with little pink butterflies and yellow caterpillars on it, and the other is striped, white and green. Luna’s hair is up in a messy bun, held by her wand that’s sticking from it in an improbable angle. Ginny refrains from making a morbid joke about Luna hexing her own ear off. 

‘You look pretty today,’ she says, instead. 

‘And that’s reason to frown at me?’ Luna asks, and Ginny’s stomach still clenches; the same way it did when this happened for the first time. 

‘Nope. Completely unrelated,’ Ginny affirms: lighthearted, but not condescending. Even before they both learnt there was such a thing as a spectrum, as the muggles call it, Ginny has never been condescending.

‘That is good to know,’ Luna tells her, and Ginny knows she means that. 

Luna comes back to bed, then, looking amazingly cosy as she leans back into the myriad pillows near their headboard, clicks on the electric reading light on the nightstand, and cracks open the book she’s been reading. Luna doesn’t take off her robe, but the shifting to accommodate herself makes it fall off one shoulder, exposing the cut-off neckline of the shirt she wore to sleep – Ginny’s first Harpies jersey. It shouldn’t work to make her _hot_ , but here Ginny is: distracted by the way Luna’s collarbone peeks from the old worn shirt, her fingers that play with the edge of the page, and the pillow creases on Luna’s cheek. 

Ginny can’t think of a time when she lay down and just admired someone else like this, almost in an aesthetic capacity. It’s painfully obvious that she’s attracted to Luna, judging by the way that looking at her makes Ginny want to get under the covers and into Luna’s knickers (quite literally, really). It’s different from the way Ginny looks at Hermione, for instance; she’s grown up to be quite fit, and she’s got nice tits and all, but looking at Hermione makes Ginny think of how clever she is, and how they always have a good time when they go to lunch together, and how great it is to have her as an official sister-in-law, now her and Ron have tied the knot. Ginny definitely does not think about taking Hermione’s knickers off and going to town; that’s for sure. 

Looking at Luna has never been the same as looking at Hermione, after all, and it feels stupid to ponder and question these things now, as she’s closer to thirty than eighteen. Ginny is sure she’s frowning again. 

‘You’re frowning again, love.’

Luna seems to read Ginny’s mind, even without taking her eyes off her book. Ginny sighs, then, sliding back from where she’s leaning against the headboard. Luna puts the book down on the bed, and guides Ginny to lay her head on her lap. It’s a bit of an awkward position, but not uncomfortable. Not when Ginny relaxes, at least, breathing out and closing her eyes as Luna’s fingers card through her short locks. It feels especially amazing when Luna scratches at her scalp oh so lightly, down to the base of Ginny’s neck and back up to her undercut. 

‘Have you been having nightmares again, Gin?’ Luna asks, without hesitating or sugar-coating it. 

In fact, she has, but that’s not the point.

‘Not tonight. I’m just… thinking.’

Luna makes a little sound in agreement and runs her blunt nails over Ginny’s scalp again. Ginny has always been impressed by how soft Luna’s hands are, even with all the gardening work she does. It’s a bit incredible, how she can be so handy with the little muggle tools she uses to dig up the dirt, and still keep her beautiful hands free of calluses. 

Ginny sighs. 

‘You know I love our life, don’t you?’ she asks Luna, then, seeking to lace their free hands together. Ginny breathes in the scent of her bedsheets, the lilac and rosemary of their laundry spell, and the sweet jasmine and vanilla scent of the candles Luna makes. They go together surprisingly well — florals and herbals and sugary scents — and the whole bedroom feels like it’s been lived in, by both of them. 

‘I do, Gin, yeah,’ Luna tells her with a kiss to Ginny’s forehead. 

‘Is it enough for you?’

Once again, there’s no beating around the bush. It’s not insensitive, Ginny thinks, to ask it so bluntly. Especially because she knows she can handle any answer that may come her way. She wouldn’t have asked if she didn’t, even though the possibilities would be a tad terrifying if she stopped to list them before letting the words out. 

‘What do you mean, Gin?’

‘I mean—’ Ginny rises from Luna’s lap, turning to look at her ‘—the way we just moved in together as that was it. I never asked if this is what you wanted, or— if you wanted to find a bigger house, or get married and have babies, or—’

‘All of our friends are married and having babies,’ Luna says, insightfully, and softly tucks one of the longer strands from the top of Ginny’s head behind her ear. Luna has strong hands, long fingers and Ginny’s mind always goes down to dirty places when she thinks about that for too long. 

‘Yeah. And we’re just shacking up, you and me,’ Ginny mutters.

‘That something your mum said?’ Luna asks, knowingly. She purses her lips, and Ginny can’t stop herself from pecking them, and then Luna’s cheek. 

‘Heard her whisper it to Fleur last time we were over for Sunday roast, actually. Not sure if I wasn’t meant to hear it, honestly.’

‘Did Fleur try to defend your honour?’ Luna smiles.

‘She pulled another picture of Vic from her purse and changed the subject. Good mate, that one,’ Ginny returns the smile, without losing the weary line in between her eyebrows. 

‘Listen, love,’ Luna tells her, then, nuzzling Ginny’s cheek. ‘Shacking up with you is exactly what I want to do right now,’ Luna speaks quietly, running her hands up Ginny’s back, wrapping her arms around her partner’s neck. 

‘Promise me?’ Ginny laughs softly, even though she doesn’t doubt Luna’s words in the slightest. 

‘Promise you.’ Luna kisses her again. 

It never occurred to Ginny that Luna would be this good of a kisser before she tried it herself. 

There were nights during sixth year, when Ginny would sneak Luna into Gryffindor Tower, and they would lie down together on Ginny’s narrow bed in the dorm room. She would study Luna’s features as she slept, then — her blonde hair tangled and dirty, her forehead creased with worry even in her sleep — and Ginny would wonder how Luna’s lips might feel under her own. 

Ginny felt terrible for it; she felt terrible for thinking about kissing while the world was falling apart around them, but also for going about her crush in such a way. She remembers how wrong it felt at the time, to hold Luna close — her chest against Luna’s back, her nose so near Luna’s hair — and feel herself aroused by the heat of her body, and the scent of her skin. Ginny remembers feeling dirty, like she was taking advantage of someone who meant the world to her; in a way she would have never chosen to do consciously. It was nothing like having crushes on boys and boldly acting on them; this was the pinnacle of _in_ action. It was hiding and lying and—

Well, until Luna kissed her, that was. 

‘Love you, Gin,’ Luna tells her now, and the kiss is better than their first one. 

It’s soft in the beginning, but there’s no hesitation behind it. They know each other well, and have known each other for years. They have fought together; to save their loved ones and themselves. They have cried together and cried apart. Ginny has been with other people, and she knows Luna has, too. She knows that Luna has dated other women before they found their way back to each other after years of not knowing where to go, and that thought doesn’t bother Ginny anymore the way it once did. 

Even as she questions herself, she doesn’t have to worry about not being pretty enough, or not being smart enough, or not being queer enough to be where she is. Luna would never lie to her, and Ginny is grateful for it. 

‘Love you, too,’ she whispers into their kiss, then, and finally trails down to nip at the collarbone that caught her attention before. 

Luna squirms and laughs when Ginny kisses her neck, but doesn’t push her away. 

The book Luna was reading falls to the carpeted floor with the dullest of thuds, and Ginny almost sends the bedside lamp along with it when she throws some of the pillows off the bed to give them more space. It’s easy for her to forget about nightmares and questionings when they’re together like this, surrounded by the lovely scent of their bedsheets, and the cold light of the early morning. 

Luckily enough, Ginny knows now that, whatever happens, this doesn’t have to change. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> the sketchy sketch in the end is a bonus! i'm clearly not an artist, and that's not what they're wearing in this fic, but the image of ginny in a suit and luna in a ball gown (inspired by my giftee's wishlist) wouldn't leave my head, so that ended up coming to life.
> 
> comments are appreciated, here or on [tumblr](http://.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
